Family On The Run
by Miss.Magic Girl
Summary: Some Demi-gods runaway, and find each other. They also find something they never expected they find a family. I'm not very good at summaries. Its a lot better then it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Family On The Run**

**I hope you enjoy my new story.** **This story is in Third Person**

It was late at night when a man pulled up to a orphanage, and took a kid out of the back set, and put him on the door step then drove away. After the car was gone someone opened the door, and saw the little boy that was only 2 years old standing there. She kneeled down, so she was his hight.

"Hello what's your name," she asked. The boy took a step back. "Don't worry I won't heart you. I own the orphanage. Come here." The boy walked forward and the lady took him inside.

* * *

Inside there were 5 other kids 3 girls 2 boys. One of the girls came up to them.

"Thalia would you mind showing him around he seems sort of shy." the lady said.

"Of course Miss. Andrews come on follow me," the girl Thalia said.

* * *

On the tour Thalia showed the boy everything the kitchen, the bedrooms, and the living room.

"So what's your name?" she asked. No answer, so she turned around the boy was just standing there looking at her like she was the strange one."Why are you looking at me like that."He didn't answer instead he laughed. "What's so funny," he stopped laughing right away like he was scared she was going to hit him or something."It's okay to laugh I'm not going to hurt you I just want to know your name. Here come with me to my room I'll introduce you to my brother if you tell me your name."

The boy took a deep breath then said,"Perseus Jackson."

"Well thank you for finally telling me your name. Perseus is really hard to say is there anything else peaople call you?" she asked

"No."

"Can I call you Percy?" He shook his head yes."Well then lets go meet my brother shall we."

* * *

"Jason are you in here,"Thalia called.

"Yes I'm over here Thawia,"Then a little boy ran into view he was about 2 years old the same as Percy.

"Percy this is Jason, Jason this is Percy,"Thalia said.

"Hi Percy its nice to meet you,"Jason said Percy just waved.

"Percy will be taking the extra bed in here with us is that okay with you,"she asked.

"YES!"

"Okay then lets go to dinner."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I got a question last chapter, and the question was why are they in the orphanage and who would leave Percy on the porch? I will answer these questions in this chapter so this is a before chapter as in before the orphanage. ENJOY!**

**Thalia and Jason 1 year before.**

It was Thursday and it was a very calm day except for at the Grace house were things were a little crazy. One there was a little boy running around screaming something about evil potato chips a 11 year old girl chasing the boy and an adult lady screaming at them to shut up so she could get ready for her party. See she often left her kids alone, so she could go to party's and hang out with her friends, and that was exactly what she was doing tonight. Her kids knew she would probably come home drunk that was what usually happened, but they had no idea what would happen tonight.

There mom was upstairs and they were downstairs. Thalia was trying to get Jason her little brother to calm down, and get ready for bed so there mom wouldn't get mad. To late there mom came down the stairs in a red dress her hair was curled, and she had a bunch of makeup on.

"I said to shut up so shut up I'm leaving I'll be back later, and you better be in bed by the time I get home do you understand." They shook there heads yes."Good now goodbye." Then she walked out the door leaving one very angry child and one very scared child.

**3 hours later**

Thalia heard the door open down stairs she figured it would be her mom coming home, but then she heard a voice say, "I think the children are upstairs officer Anderson go check,"it was definitely not her mom the one big difference this voice was male, and it sounded like there were a lot of people down there. Thalia was a little scared she didn't know these people. Why were they here? What did they want? What was going on? All these questions were in here head. Then she herd her bedroom door open she heard the man walk in he walked over to her bed, and then he crouched down.

"Excuse me wake up. We need you to wake up," the man said she pretended to wake up even though she was already awake. The man told her to get dressed then go get her brother. She did as she was told the followed the officer down the stairs. When she got there there were 2 more officers down there.

"Hello kids we have something to tell you,"the officer in front said, and he sounded a little sad. "Come sit on the couch." They walked over, and sat down Jason sitting on Thalia's lap on one couch and the officers on the other couch.

"So what are your names I'm officer James," the first officer who was obviously the leader said.

"I'm Thalia and this is Jason."

"It's very nice to meet you now the reason we're here is because there was an accident, and it involved your mother," officer James's voice was sad and even though she was 11 Thalia could tell this was going to be bad.

"What happened to our mom," she asked

"There was a car accident and she died on impact, and seeing you have no other family we half to send you to, an orphanage I'm sorry."

Thalia had tears in her eyes she never really liked her mom but she never wanted this. The cops lead them to their cars and drove them to the orphanage.

* * *

**Percy's story 3 months earlier**

A little boy was trying to get the memory of yesterday out of his head but he couldn't it just kept coming back.

_Memory_

_His mom and step father were fighting again and he was watching from under the table in the living room._

_"You will not send my son to a military school,"his mother yelled._

_"You don't have a say in this, so just shut up about it,"his step father yelled. Then he pushed her and she fell down the stair screaming, and when she hit the bottom she didn't say anything she didn't even move. Then the little boy ran out the front door screaming for help._

_After the Ambulance left Gabe his step father grabbed his arm,"your a real problem kid I don't like problems I'm going to find a way to get rid of you," he said this with absolute hatred. The people from the hospital came back a couple hours later and told them Sally Jackson his mom had passed away._

He was terrified of what Gabe was going to do he didn't know what was going to happen. He had never liked Gabe and Gabe had never liked him.

**3 months later**

Gabe walked into Percy's room and told him to pack his stuff. Percy only had enough stuff to fill a backpack, but Gabe scared him so he did it.

It was around 8 at night when Gabe walked into his room again, and told him to get in the car. He did as he was told, and the next thing he knew was he was at the orphanage.

**Hope you liked it and I hope it explains a few thing thanks, and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres chapter 3 ENJOY!**

**3 Runaways**

**2 Years Later**

It was around 12 in the after noon, and 3 kids were sitting in a room at sunshine orphanage and it was everything, but sunny. Ever since the old owner past away, and the new owner Miss. Smith had come it was a horrible place. Miss. Smith was mean no she was more then mean she was evil. She made them clean and do nothing, but clean, but anyways 3 kids were sitting in there room (Percy, Thalia, and Jason).

"I don't like it here,"Percy said really sadly.

"None of us do Percy, but there's nothing we can do about it,"Thalia replied.

"We could leave,"Jason suggested.

"Yah we could leave can we leave,"Percy agreed.

Thalia just shook her head they had this conversation once a day, but every time they had it Thalia would half to convince herself it was a bad idea, but they would never do it. Or so she thought.

"Guys I've told you before we can't its a bad idea,"but she was starting to think otherwise. Then the bell rang for dinner, and what happened at dinner would change her life forever.

* * *

They were in the dinning room having a peaceful dinner (for once) when the doors burst open, and in came Miss. Smith. She waked right over to Thalia, and started yelling at her about how she didn't clean the floor right, and she wasn't even the one that cleaned the floor. Thats when she made her decision they were leaving, and and they were leaving tonight.

* * *

That night Thalia got up and woke up the boys up.

"What is it Thalia?"Percy asked.

"We're leaving pack your stuff in your backpacks,"she said the anger in her voice clear. The boys didn't argue they had wanted to leave since Miss. Smith showed up.

"Done,"they both said.

"Okay good now follow me, and be quiet were going to sneak out the back,"she said in a whispered tone. She opened the door very quietly, and they slowly walked down the stairs careful not to make a sound. When they made it down stairs they went to the kitchen were the back door was. Before they left Thalia grabbed a couple water bottles and some food. Then they walked out the door, and into the forest near the orphanage, and disappeared into the night.

**Hope you liked it please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Percy Jackson. :(**

**4 Meeting 1**

**3 Months Later**

They were running throw the forest trying to get away from the monster chasing them. They ran into the city were no one seemed to notice 3 kids being chased a monster. Thalia had out her bow and arrows she got them when they ran into Hermes. He informed them about the gods and who there parents were, and he gave them gifts from there parents. Thalia got a bow that turns into a hair clip, and a quiver of arrows, Percy got a sword that turns into a pen named Riptide, and Jason got a sword/spear that turned into a coin heads-sword tails-spear. Anyways they were were running from a monster they all had there weapons out, and for the first time they actually saw what the monster looked like it was huge it was half man half bull and had 2 horns on its head. Thalia desperately looked for a place to hide. Then she saw it a old ware house.

"That way go," she yelled. They ran, but the monster was closing in fast. Thalia managed to get Jason inside, but before she could get Percy in he pushed her inside.

"Percy why did you do that," She yelled.

"I don't want you to get hurt. I'll be right back stay here," he yelled back.

She didn't move as she watched Percy run out his sword drawn.

* * *

Percy ran at the monster at full speed. The monster grunted and ran at him. When he was about to make contact Percy jumped to the side and the monster ran into a tree. Percy ran at it again he was planning on jumping out of the way again, but it didn't work that way the monster had learned his lesson, and went to grab him, but Percy grabbed onto a low hanging tree branch kicked off the tree and landed on the monsters neck. How he did it. He had absolutely no idea, but he didn't have time to figure it out he had dropped his weapon on the ground, but he wasn't worried it would magically reaper in his pocket sooner or latter, and with his luck it would be latter. He needed a weapon, so he grabbed onto one the creatures horns, and SNAP the creature let out a grunt, and flung him off. He landed on his back in a patch of grass, and his head hit a rock. He stood up his vision a little blurry, but he had a horn in his hand. The monster ran at him and he stuck the horn in its side and the monster turned to dust.

When Percy could see again he ran to the ware house were he saw Jason and Thalia passed out on the floor. He slowly walked in. When he heard a voice behind him.

"Who are you?" It was obviously a male. The voice made Percy frees. He slowly turned around and saw 3 people. 1 was a older kid about 16 years old the other 2 were about 4 the same age as Percy. The older boy looked at him then his gaze landed on the horn in Percy's. "Where did you get that?" he asked in confusion.

Percy didn't answer he felt the same way he did the first day at the orphanage. Scared and confused. He could feel his sword in his pocket. He looked at the boys face and saw that he was getting annoyed. "Look kid," he said," I don't know you, but your obviously a demi-god. I just want to know who you are and why your here."

Percy took a deep breath," I'm Percy Jackson and we were running from a monster and needed a place to hide. Then I ran out and fought the monster that's were I got this." He showed them the horn. There faces were in complete shock, but the older one got over it first.

"And who are your friends," he pointed to Thalia and Jason.

"That's Thalia and Jason," he said.

"Nice to meet you I'm Luke Castellan, and this is Conner and Travis Stoll."

* * *

After Thalia and Jason woke up they sat down and talked.

"So who are your godly parents," Luke asked them.

They froze they were children of the big three they weren't suppose to exist. But they had to tell them the truth.

"Me and Jason are children of Zeus and Percy is a child of Poseidon," Thalia said. They stared at them in disbelief for a moment.

"They broke the oath," he said. They all shook their head yes.

"Well we better go,"Thalia said.

"Wait were are you going," Travis asked.

"We're leaving," Jason said.

"Not without us your not we can help being sons of Hermes and all," Luke said. The three stared at them in disbelief for a minute then they smiled.

"Welcome aboard," They said then they left the ware house and walked out into the busy streets.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay here's the next chapter ENJOY.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson but I wish I did.**

**5 Meeting 2**

**1 Month Later**

They were running from the cops. They had taken a box of granola bars and some water bottles from a convenient store and now the cops were after them. They thought it seemed like such a little thing, but here they were running to get away from the cops. The reason they were discovered stealing was because Travis slipped running out the door.

"This way," Luke yelled, and they ducked into an alley, and they watched the cops run past them. They waited there for a few more minutes before Luke poked his head out the alley to make sure they were gone. "All clear come on." They walked out of the alley and looked for a place they could spend the night.

"There," Thalia yelled and pointed to an abandoned warehouse. They ran across the street and looked for a place to enter.

"Over here, I found a loose board!" Percy yelled from the side of the warehouse. Everyone else ran to where Percy was and they saw him looking for a way to get to the second floor window.

"We can't reach that," Travis complained.

"Yah it's too high," his twin brother Conner said.

"I can get up there," Jason said.

"How? It's too high," Luke asked.

"Like this," then he jumped, but he didn't fall back down. He floated up to the window surprising the 3 sons of Hermes. When he got close enough he took out his coin, flipped it, and it came back down as a sword. He then started hacking at the wood and eventually made a hole big enough to climb through.

"Okay, now how do we get up?" Thalia asked. Jason landed back down beside them.

"I can make the wind carry us up there but you have to get in quickly 'cause I don't know how long I can hold everyone up there," he said. Once everyone got up in the air and into the building they started looking around for something to use as a rope to get back down easier. They found some old bed sheets and tied them together then they set it by the window.

"What do we do now?" Percy asked.

"Lets get some sleep," Luke said then he yawned.

"Good idea. I'll take first watch," Thalia said in a voice that clearly meant _I'm taking first watch and there is no arguing._

* * *

About a half hour after the others had fallen asleep. There was a scream from outside...it didn't wake the others up, but it got Thalia's attention. She jumped up and ran to the window. When she got there she saw 3 kids. They all had black hair and tannish skin. Thalia saw that they were fighting off a pack of hellhounds. 2 of the kids looked to be 2 and the other looked to be about 10. They were trying and failing to kill the hellhounds, and Thalia wasn't just going to sit there and watch she dropped their makeshift rope down and started to climb down it. She ran over to the kids with her bow and arrows out. She notched an arrow and it hit one of the hellhounds in the neck. She notched a couple more and the rest of them dropped dead.

The kids looked at Thalia and the oldest girl walked up the her and said, "Thanks! I'm Bianca and this is Nico and Hazle."

"I'm Thalia. Now come with me," she said. They didn't argue and they followed her to the warehouse.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a wile I just didn't have time. Please don't hate me. I hope this makes up for it heres chapter 6. YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. But it would be awesome if I did.**

**6 meeting 3 **

**1 month later**

They were once again running. Running from the angry hellhound after them. Yes they had fought hellhounds before, but this one was the size of a truck. They couldn't seem to get away from it. They were sweaty and out of breath. When they finally managed to get away from it they didn't last long the creature found them within 2 minutes. They ran to the other end of the alley, but when they reached it it was a dead end there was a wall in the way. What were they going to do they couldn't just stand here and let it eat them. They couldn't run, they could fight, but the alley was too small they couldn't swing a sword, and Thalia had run out of arrows on their last monster. What were they going to do? The hellhound was just about to reach them when it stopped... then it started to crumble to dust. When it was completely gone they looked behind it and saw 3 people standing there.

One had a bow and a quiver of arrows. He had a buzz cut and he had brown eyes **(I'm not sure if thats true I just took a guess.)** he looked to be about 4the same age as Percy Jason and the Stolls. There was also another boy he was about the same age as the other one. He had brown curly hair, and he was very jittery like he had been drinking a lot of coffee with too much caffeine. The third was a girl with choppy brown hair, she looked to be about 14, and she had a stern look on her face like she was saying _I'm could beet you in a fight any day if you don't believe me come and see for your self. _

They walked over to them the two boys walking behind the girl. The girl narrowed her eyes at them ,"who are you ?" She asked.

"We could ask you the same question," Percy said. It was strange for the older ones to have a 4 year old sticking up for them but they didn't argue with his statement.

The girl looked down at Percy with a shocked expression on her face. Why was this little boy sticking up for these people. Then again she would do it if it were one of the boys she was with. The girl figured they were also runaway demi-gods looking for place to go, and they had found each other and now considered each other family.

She smiled at the Percy. Witch confused him a little ,"I believe I asked first so you answer my question and I'll answer yours." He nodded.

"Well I'm Percy, thats Thalia, and her little brother Jason. Thats Bianca, and her little brother Nico and his twin sister Hazle **(I know their not twins, but this is a fanfiction so anything can happen)**. Thats Luke and those are his half siblings Conner and Travis Stoll yes they are twins. Your turn." He said with a smile.

"Okay well I'm Clarisse and this is my little brother Frank, and this one over here is Leo," the girl Clarisse said.

"Well thank you for saving us from the hellhound. If you hadn't we would probably be dead," Luke said.

"Your welcome and for the record you would be dead not probably. You would," Clarisse said in a very serious tone.

"Yah. Well we better get going. Thanks again," Thalia said. They were about to start walking when Percy pulled Thalia down so he could whisper something in her ear. She obviously didn't like what he was saying, but she didn't argue. She stopped the others, and told them what Percy told her. The younger ones looked exited wile the older ones looked doubtful, but they all shook their heads yes. Percy had a huge smile on his face. He ran to ketchup **(sorry I probably spelt that wrong, but you get what I mean)** Clarisse and the boys when he did he tapped Clarisse's shoulder. She turned around and looked at him.

She smiled and asked the little boy ,"what did you want?"

"We wanted to know if you wanted to travel with us. I know its probably really dangerous because we already have a lot, and it will attract a lot more monsters but if you want to you can come with us." He said this all very fast, like he was nervous to even ask.

They were very surprised they had never been offered anything. Clarisse looked back at the boys and they were rapidly shaking their heads yes. Clarisse smiled and looked back at the boy ,"yes we would love to go with you."

Thats when the family of runaways grew a little bit bigger.

**Again sorry I haven't updated in a wile hope you liked chapter 6.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am, so sorry I haven't updated in a wile. Explanation I was grounded enough said. Hears chapter 7 ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson.**

**7 Meeting 4**

**1 M****onth later**

They were not running from a monster or the cops. For once they weren't running from anything they were just looking for a place to sleep. It was a little harder then it seemed though, and there were a couple reasons why. Reason 1 the younger kids had fallen asleep already, so the older ones were carrying them. Thalia was carrying both Percy and Jason, Bianca had Nico and Hazel, Clarisse had Leo and Frank, and Luke had Conner and Travis. Reason 2 they were walking through a forest miles away from any town or city near by. Luke and Thalia were in the lead.

"Wait," Bianca said breaking the silence," I've got an idea."

"Well princess what is it?" Clarisse asked. For some reason she calls all the girls princess. None of them really knew why, but they didn't really care.

"Well we could make a shelter out of the vines and stuff around here. You know so it blends in and hides us from monsters," she explained.

"Thats a good idea. Here you and Thalia stay here and Clarisse and I will go get the supplies," Luke said. They all nodded, and Luke and Clarisse went to go get the supplies.

They came back a couple hours latter with just enough supplies to build the shelter.

Two hours latter a shelter built to hold 14 people was built. Even though there were just 12 people they had a feeling they would need the extra space soon. Wile they were the younger kids woke up well most of them at least the only two that didn't were Nico and Hazel seriously those two could sleep next to train traces and not wake up.

"Come on lets get inside before the monsters find us," Luke said they could all hear a little worry in his voice.

They all went inside. It had all their supplies inside already. They didn't have a lot just enough to survive like food, water, and some spare clothes.

"Okay so who's gonna take first watch?" Luke asked. Obviously saying its not me I'm to tired.

"I will," Clarisse said.

* * *

The next day Luke and Thalia were once again... running from the cops. Where are the others? They decided it was better to split up and collect supplies that way after what happened last time. They almost lost Conner twice.

But anyways they were running from the cops... again.

"Over here quick," Thalia said, and they ducked into an alley.

They watched as the cops ran past them, but they stayed in the alley for a little wile longer to make sure they lost them.

Then there was a loud CRASH!

"Did you hear that?" Luke asked.

"No it was only as loud as a hydra," she said sarcastically.

They slowly walked towards the noise. When they got there they saw nothing but a dumpster. Thinking they had been hearing things they started to walk away. When they heard a different noise. It sounded like... crying. They turned around, and once again started walking towards the noise. When they located the noise they found two little girls one had choppy brown hair and her eyes where closed, but she was shill breathing. The other one had curly blond hair with stormy grey eyes she was the one crying she was holding the other girls hand. When she looked up, and saw them she took out a hammer, and held it up for protection.

"G-Go away," she said in a shaky voice. Her eyes were red from crying, and she had cuts, scrapes, and bruises all over. The other girl didn't look any better. They both looked about 4. She then swung the hammer. Luke caught it in mid air.

"Don't worry we're not going to heart you. Just calm down we just want to talk," he said.

The girl calmed down a little bite, but she still looked extremely scared.

Thalia smiled," I'm Thalia and this is Luke. What's your name?"

"I'm Annabeth and thats Piper," she said.

"Why are you out here all alone?" Thalia asked.

"We ran away from home," she said looking at the ground in shame.

"Don't be sad so did we," Thalia said," do you want to come with us and be part of our family."

Annabeth rapidly shook her head yes.

"Here,"Luke said holding out one of his daggers for her to take," this is for you."

She smiled and took the dagger. Usually giving a 4 year old a dagger was dangerous, but they could tell she was a half-blood along with her friend.

"We'll always be a family I promise," Luke said making Annabeth smile.

"Come on we have some other people in our family you should meet. We also have some medical supplies at our camp site," Thalia said as Luke picked up Piper, and they walked back to the site were they set up their camp. **(I was thinking about stopping there but that would be to short don't you think?)**

* * *

When they got back we were surprised to see it still in one piece. They had expected it to either fall down or get destroyed by monsters. Apparently it actually hide the demi-god sent. Anyways they opened what they were using as a door and went inside. When they got inside they saw everyone in there eating what they had managed to steel from the stores. The sons of Hermes taught them how to do it without getting caught. To bad they forgot about the security cameras now they were on the run from both monsters and the cops (Yippy).

Anyways they were all eating when Thalia and Luke came in. They immediately looked at them then the girls then back at them.

"Who are they?" Clarisse asked.

Thalia smiled," this is Annabeth and Piper. Piper needs medical attention Bianca would you mind helping her please."

"Of course," she said. Luke handed Piper to Bianca. Who took her to were they had the medical supplies.

"Annabeth why don't you sit down next to Percy and we'll introduce you to everyone," Thalia said as she pointed to the spot next to Percy.

"Percy you go first say your name then godly parent," Thalia instructed.

"Ok Thals," Percy smiled," hi I'm Percy Jackson son of Poseidon. Nice to meet you."

"Hi I'm Jason Grace son of Zeus. Thalias my sister."

"Sup I'm Leo Vandelz son of Hephaestus. I'm also a fire user don't tell anyone its a secret."

That made everyone chuckle," Leo we all know your a fire user. I'm Clarisse Le Rue by the way daughter of Ares."

"I'm Frank Le Rue **(I know I know they're not really full brother and sister I just always wondered what would happen if they were) **Clarie is my sister. I'm a son of Ares."

"Okay your friend Piper should be up soon. I'm Bianca by the way Bianca Di Angelo daughter of Hades."

"I Nico Di Angelo Hades daddy. Biancy sisy." Nico said in his baby voice (he's only 2).

"I too, I too." Hazle said in the same voice (again she's only 2).

"I'm Travis."

"And I'm his twin brother Conner."

Then together they said," Stoll sons of Hermes."

Annabeth smiled," Okay I'm Anabeth Chase daughter of Athena."

"What happened? Where are we? Annabeth?" Piper asked as she woke up.

"These are the people that helped us," she pointed to the others and they waved," introduce your self."

"Okay I'm Piper McLane daughter of Aphrodite."

**Like it hate it I must know please tell me. Oh and one more important detail I'm going to be updating on Saturdays starting next week. Okay bye see you next week. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi I said I was going to update on Saturdays so heres chapter.**

**Chapter 8 A Satyrs Help**

**2 weeks later**

They weren't running from anything not this time. They were waiting for Luke and Thalia too get back from a store robbery and yes they were the robbers. The others were waiting in a safe house they built.

Just then the door burst open revealing Luke, Thalia, and some dude with crutches.

"You won't believe what just happened," Thalia said. Her hair was a mess, she had a huge cut on her leg from when they were attacked by a hellhound, but she was smiling.

"What? What happened?" Percy asked he was sitting in between Annabeth and Nico. Ever since Percy and Annabeth met the had been inseparable. Witch was strange considering their parents hated each other.

"We met someone that can take us to a safe place for Demi-gods," she answered.

"Really," they all screamed.

The guy with the crutches smiled like he was hopping for that reaction," yes really. I'm Grover I was sent here to be your protecter all of you. I'll lead you to Camp Half-Blood and get you there safely. You can be part of our family."

They all smiled at the thought of the idea.

"Okay we'll go with you were is it?" Bianca asked.

"Long Island, New York," Grover answered," we should get going too. If we leave now we should get there in a couple days a week at the most."

"Okay then lets go," Clarisse said," I like a challenge."

"I'm guessing your a daughter of Ares," Grover said.

"Yah you got a problem with that punk?"

"N-No just- just a g-guess," Grover stuttered.

Clarisse smiled as if she was pleased,"good."

Grover shook his head," okay lets get going."

* * *

It had been 2 days since they met Grover, and they had already built 4 safe houses, kilt 15 monsters, and stolen for 8 different stores.

"Come on!" Grover yelled from in front of them," I know a short cut!"

They followed him through a forest, but when they heard something go crunch... they froze.

"Did you hear that?" Percy whispered.

"Yah," Luke said taking out his sword," Grover you smell anything?"

"Yes I can't place it, but I know its a monster."

"Okay I'll scout ahead. Wait for my signal," Luke said then ran off.

They waited and waited and waited. Being ADHD is awful.

"All clear come on," they heard Luke say from the trees.

"Luke are you okay?" Thalia asked.

"Yah I tripped and heart my leg come on I need help."

They all walked into the woods fallowing were the voice came from. They walked out of the woods and saw something that looked like a maze.

"Luke are you in there?" Bianca called.

"Yah I'm here help my leg really hurts," he yelled back.

They hesitated, but only for a minute. Then they ran into the maze.

* * *

They had gotten separated. They don't know what happened one minute they were in a group the next they were alone.

Percy was running he thought he heard Annabeth yell for help. He was running in the direction of the voice when he heard it again," Help! Percy Help!" He knew it was Annabeth. He just had to help her he had to.

"Annabeth were are you! Annabeth!" He yelled.

"Percy over here! Come quick!" He heard Annabeth yell.

* * *

Thalia was running at top speed. She was following the voices she kept hearing.

"Thalia help! Help!" It was the voices of Percy and Jason. Her little brothers.

"Were are you!" She screamed.

"Over here Jason's leg is stuck help!" Percy's voice yelled somewhere to her left.

"I'm coming!" She screamed. "Don't worry!"

She turned the corner and came face to face with a giant. It was huge ugly, and when she looked at its face it had one giant brown eye.

"Cyclops," she said before it hit her on the head with its club. She fell unconscious.

* * *

"Bianca help! We need help!" Bianca turned a corner following the voices of her twin siblings.

"I'm coming!" She screamed as she turned another corner.

She heard a scream that sounded like Hazel.

"Help Bianca! Help!" She heard Nico scream.

"I'm coming where are you!" She yelled again.

"Over here!" She heard the voice come from here right. She turned the corner. Before she even knew what was going on she fell. Before she blacked out she saw one huge brown eye and an evil smile.

* * *

"Luke! Luke help!" Luke ran the way the he heard the voices of his twin half-brothers.

"I"m coming! Just tell me were you are!" He yelled.

"Over here! Hurry Conners bleeding!" He heard Travis yell.

"I'm coming!" He yelled.

He turned a corner and was hit in the head with something hard. He fell the last thing he heard was a very evil voice saying," this is just too easy." Then he blacked out.

* * *

Clarisse was running. Running after the voices of her little brother. She hadn't realized it till then, but the people she was traveling with were family by blood of not.

"Clarisse help!" There it was again the voices of her little brothers Frank and Leo.

"I'm coming! Just hold on!" She would never admit it, but for the first time ever Clarisse was truly scared.

"Help! Help! Clarisse Help!" She heard again.

"I'm coming don't worry!" She turned a corner and was knocked out by a giant club. All she saw was a giant head with one giant eye and an evil smile.

* * *

Travis couldn't see his brother, but he could hear him. He could hear him screaming for help.

"Help! Travis! Help!"

"Conner! Conner where are you!" He yelled.

The next thing he knew he was in the arms of something big and smelly. With some cloth stuffed in his mouth. He couldn't move.

* * *

"Conner! Conner where are you!" Conner knew that voice. He heard it every day. It was the voice of his brother Travis.

"Travis! Travis I'm over here!" He screamed and ran in the direction of the voice.

The next thing he knew he was in the arms of a big smelly monster. Next to his brother with a cloth in his mouth.

* * *

Nico and Hazel were running looking for a way out of the stupid maze. They were so buissie running they didn't notice the monster sneaking up on them.

It grabbed Hazel, but Nico didn't notice.

"Hazel witch way?" Nico asked. When he didn't get an answer he turned around and... saw a monster that scared him so much he passed out, but thats not what made him pass out it was seeing Hazel unconscious in its grasp.

* * *

Piper was running she didn't know were she was. She was still in the maze at least she knew that.

"Piper! Piper where are you I need help!" Wait she knew that voice. THat was Annabeth.

"Annabeth? Annabeth! Where are you?!" She screamed.

"Over here hurry!"

Piper turned the corner only to be greeted by the face of one of the ugliest things she had ever seen. It piced her, but she was frozen in fear. It put something in her mouth. The last thing she remembered was someone calling her name.

"Piper?!"

* * *

Annabeth saw the monster (a cyclops she realized.) put Piper over its shoulder. Then look at her with an evil smile. She tried to run, but she couldn't move.

"Do you want to leave sweet hart," Annabeth was shocked that was her dads voice," don't leave come with me your just in time for dinner." She couldn't move even when the cyclops piced her up, and took her to its layer.

* * *

Percy was running he couldn't find any of his friends he couldn't hear them either. He was running through the maze. He saw an opening up ahead. When he got there he saw some sort warehouse.

Maybe they're inside he though one way to find out.

He walked inside and what he saw made him mad.

**Clif hanger. I love clif hangers. You still haven't answered my question should I or should I not bring Katie in on their way to camp? See you all next week. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay its Saturday another chapter yay!**

_Previous chapter_

_Percy walked inside and what he saw made him mad._

**Chapter 9: Die Cyclops! DIE!**

Percy stood there frozen in shock he couldn't believe his eyes.

Thalia, Luke, Bianca, Clarisse, and Grover were hanging over a boiling pot of boiling water. At first he was scared now he was getting mad. He got even more mad when the giant creature turned around showing one giant brown eye and an evil smile.

"Oh so he decided to join us finally." That voice he knew that voice. It was the voice of Smelly Gabe, but how did this cyclops know what he sounded like. It was like he pulled it right out of Percy's head. Just hearing his voice made Percy angrier then he already was.

"Percy he's getting the voice from you," he heard Annabeth yell. He turned his head and saw the rest of his friends tied up Annabeth was the only one conscious. If it was posable he got even more angry ,"he's a cyclops Percy. He's just imitating the voice its not real." Percy tried running over to her to cut the ropes, but the cyclops got in his way.

"You smell of the sea young demi-god. Just like those ones smell of death," he said then he pointed to Nico, Hazel, and Bianca," and those two smell like lightning," he continued and pointed to Jason and Thalia." I see the big three all broke the oath. Too bad now you will all be my dinner." He said then he charged.

Percy dodged, took out his pen, uncapped it, and cut the ropes around Annabeth and the others all in the same moment. Annabeth took out her dagger.

She looked at Percy and smiled," cyclops killing time." Percy smiled back at her.

They dodged another attack from the cyclops.

"Ready?" Percy asked.

"Always" was her reply.

Together they charged. They fought back to back. Every time the cyclops charged Percy would swing his sword, but the cyclops wouldn't turn to dust it just got angrier every time.

"You will die. Your friends will be my dinner," that statement made Percy angry no one is touching his friends no not friends his family.

The water in the pot seemed to respond to his anger. He felt a tough in his gut and the water from the pot came out at went right for the cyclops. Annabeth took this as her chance, and she stabbed it right in the eye. With a roar of anger it exploded into dust.

"Lets cut the others down then wake them up," she suggested.

* * *

2 hours later everyone was out of their bonds and awake.

"So let me get this strait," Luke said," you two fought off that huge cyclops by your selfs. Thats... awesome!"

"Yes it is, but you said the water responded to you, and he said something about Bianca, Nico, and Hazel smelling of death?" Grover asked a bit worried.

"Yah so?"

"This isn't good. Not good."

"Why?" Percy asked.

"I-I knew about Thalia and Jason, but I never even thought," Grover said he was definitely worried.

"Grover what's going on?" Thalia asked.

"I guess you already know you godly parents," he started. They all shook their heads," okay then. Do you know about the oath."

"No what oath?" Annabeth asked," I think the cyclops mentioned something about it."

"Well after World War 2 the big three made a pact no more demi-god children. They were just too powerful, and there is this prophecy about one of them, but anyways it was agreed no demi-god children. Now it seems they all broke it."

"Thats not good, but we can't worry about that right now. We half to get to this camp. What's it called again?" Luke asked.

"Camp Half-Blood and your right," Grover said still sounding a little worried, but they left, and continued their quest to Camp Half-Blood anyways.

* * *

"Come on we're almost there!" Grover yelled. He was half way up the hill with the half-bloods right behind him. They were being chased by an army of monsters.

Clarisse tripped.

"Clarisse!" Frank yelled, and ran down the hill towards her.

"I'm fine," she said as she got up," come on lets catchup."

They ran up the hill towards their family.

"Go, go, go," Thalia yelled," I'll hold them off."

"No you can't its to dangerous," Luke said.

"If it means you guys get to camp safely I'd fit a thousand monsters," she replied," now go they're getting closer!"

"Good luck princess," Clarisse said giving her a huge.

"Thanks. Now go," she said pushing them towards the camp. They ran up the hill and into the camp. Thalia ran up the hill bow drawn. She shot monsters until she was out of arrows, and she realized that to late. The monsters caught up to her. They knocked her down something hit the monster from behind it was an arrow. Where it came from didn't worry Thalia she was laying there dying. She started to see black then there was a flash and were Thalia had once been was a pine tree. Then a blue dome encircled the whole camp then it disappeared.

Her friends turned around. Not seeing Thalia anywhere they immediately knew what happened. Their sister Thalia daughter of Zeus had been turned into a pine tree.

"Did Zeus just turn Thalia into a pine tree?" Jason asked he looked on the verge of tear.

"I think so," Percy said also looking like he was going to cry.

"Its okay lets go see Chiron he'll know what happened," Grover said as he lead them to the big blue house.

**Okay hope you liked it. They finally made it to camp yay! Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay I'm so so sorry about not updating last week there were family things going on, and I didn't have time. Again I'm really sorry, but anyways heres chapter 10.**

They sat in the living room of the big house with Chiron. Yes the Chiron trainer of heroes. They had just finished explaining their adventures of how they met and got to camp. When they had explained what happened to Thalia Percy and Jason started crying a little.

Chiron gave them a sad smile," its okay. You see what happened is she sacrificed herself for you. One of the monsters probably hit her in the heart when she landed her father Zeus turned her into a tree. That blue light you saw was a forcefield Zeus gave to use as a gift. Most likely he didn't want to see that happen to any of the other new campers that arrive."

"Okay,but what do we do now?" Frank asked.

Chiron gave him a small smile," well you get a bed in the Hermes cabin until you are properly claimed. Grover would you mind showing them around camp please. You also might want to introduce them to Mr.D."

Grover gulped at the mention of Mr.D, but shook his head," yes Chiron."

* * *

"Thats the climbing wall," Grover said as they passed a large mountain like structure with lava coming out the top.

"Is that lava?" Annabeth asked her eyes showing she wanted to know everything there was to know about camp Half-blood.

Grover chuckled, " yes thats lava."

Clarisse smiled," awesome!" she screamed.

Grover smiled," you are most definitely a daughter of Ares," he stated.

"Is that a problem," she asked with an intimidating glare.

"No, no, no problem at all," he said shaking a little.

"Good."

"Come this way I'll show you the pegasus stables."

When they got there Percy stood in the doorway in shock.

"Percy?" Grove said," are you okay?"

"Do you hear them too?" Percy asked. They all gave him funny looks.

"Hear who?" Luke asked.

Percy stared at him," the horses." They all gave him weird looks.

"Percy horses can't talk," Clarisse said a little worried for the boy who's become to be a brother to her.

"They are talking to me I can hear them," Percy said.

"Wait Poseidon created horses, so that means you would be able to understand them. But just to be sure what did this one just say," Grover asked pointing to a pure white pegasus.

Percy laughed a little," he said you smell like apple sauce," Grover looked offended.

"Porkpie why would you say that?" Grover asked.

"He says 'cause its true," Percy spoke for the horse.

"I'm offended I hate apple sauce," Grover said obviously really offended.

They all laughed. Grover started talking to the horse about manners with Percy translating, and things didn't go to well. It ended with Grover on the ground with hoof marks all over him.

"Ow," he said.

"As entertaining as that was can we please finish the tour?" Clarisse asked trying to contain her laughter.

"Yes, yes of course," Grover said getting up and dusting himself off.

They left the stables. Grover showed them the beach, then the cabins, and after that the forest. Grover seemed really exited to show them the forest the most. He told them witch trees were nymphs and what there names were. He gave them a whole tour of the forest and said it would come in handy during capture the flag. Then a conch shell blew in the distance.

"Thats dinner come on maybe you'll be properly claimed," Grover said and they went to dinner.

**Sorry about the shortness I had a limited amount of time to write this. But I hope you liked it I'll try to put Katie in the next chapter. Bye see you next week.**


End file.
